


Roadside Assistance

by Buddyo



Category: Buddy Thunderstruck (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I know this is out of character for Buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buddyo/pseuds/Buddyo
Summary: At one point Buddy's gotta know it's okay to have feelings(AKA Buddy goes :( bc hes tired and Darnell comforts him that's it that's the story.)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Roadside Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> I made this on a whim at 2 AM so it is probably very messy not gonna lie. Also, it's kinda vent-ish so sorry if it's kinda cringe.

Darnell peered over at Buddy in the bright light of the moon. They were both on their way back home from the police station after getting falsely accused (again). Darnell tapped his leg with nervousness as Buddy poked fun at Sheriff Cannonball for the nth time this night.

Darnell knew Buddy was trying to hide how anxious and tired he was. The tapping of the steering wheel and the slight bags under his eyes really did not help Buddy’s case. Darnell wished Buddy would just let go of the happy exterior for once. He heard Buddy give a clipped laugh at one of his own jokes, but he really should just talk to him about-

“-nell? Darnell?”

Darnell jumped and he gave Buddy a crooked smile after being ripped from his thoughts.

“Yeah, Buddy?”

A beat of silence between the two passed in the car as Buddy gazed at Darnell curiously. The radio was still blaring with the loud exhaust of the Rabble Rouser roaring in the background, but the conversation fell.

“You alright, Darnell? You have been weirdly quiet,” Buddy said cautiously. Darnell gave him a hard stare. This wasn’t right. Darnell’s supposed to be asking Buddy that question and he has waited far too long to ask.

Darnell sighed heavily and closed his eyes at the sight of Buddy’s strained smile.

“Buddy pull over the truck.”

Buddy hesitated at first because he’d honestly rather be at home for a Darnell’s Feelings Talk, but he ended up pulling over and parking on the side of the road.  
Darnell quickly confiscated the key to the Rabble Rouser out of the ignition to silence the truck.

This was getting exceedingly uncomfortable for Buddy. It was way too silent without the hum of the engine. The only sound to be heard was the wind rustling the trees outside. Darnell crossed his arms over his chest, trying to think of how to even approach this.

Buddy saw the distant disapproval on Darnell’s face and he wished he never pulled over. Questions raced through Buddy’s mind as the silence hammered his brain. Buddy gave in with a slightly worried laugh.

“Darnell, what’s wrong? You got me a lil’ scared and that’s sayin’ something.”

The silence Darnell provided with his desperate attempt to alleviate the growing worry was agonizing. Silence passed for a few more minutes and Buddy began to say something again, only to be shushed by Darnell’s question.

“You know it’s okay to have feelings, right?”

Darnell opened his eyes and immediately saw Buddy’s smile wobble and his tired gaze sharpen at him. Kind of like a dare to even continue. This clearly was not a topic Buddy expected or wanted to even talk about. Darnell uncrossed his arms and tried to speak as softly as possible as if he was trying not to scare Buddy away.

“You can’t be happy and okay all the time. It’s alright to feel sad or scared or- whatever. You know that right?”

Buddy’s grip on the steering wheel tightened to a painful degree and he scrunched his shoulders up to hide his face in the collar of his jacket. Darnell fully turned toward Buddy and Buddy looked away as if ashamed.

Darnell heard Buddy quietly curse under his breath. Darnell waited, a slight annoyance bubbling up at his friend’s avoidance.

Buddy’s ears unconsciously flattened back against his head as a hiccup shook his body. Darnell’s expression of annoyance softened into worry as he placed a hand on Buddy’s shoulder. “Buddy?”

Buddy jerked in surprise at the touch and struggled to hold back his pitiful noises of dismay. Buddy felt out of control and he hated it. Darnell moved and gently uncurled Buddy’s death grip on the steering wheel. Buddy’s hands shook as he finally broke.

Darnell quickly guided him into a hug and Buddy latched onto Darnell, sobs wracking his body as he sniffled and shuddered. Darnell leaned back on the seat as Buddy’s head buried into his chest to try and stifle the sobs.

Darnell quietly reassured Buddy with soft pets and whispers of comfort, lowering Buddy to lay down on his lap to at least make them both more comfortable in the cramped seat. Buddy still hugged him tightly, but his sobs slowly turned into sniffles and occasional tears. Darnell still petted Buddy’s head as the minutes ticked by.

The tears finally slowed to a stop and Buddy began to feel unfocused and sleepy. Though he also felt the rising embarrassment of latching onto Darnell like that and crying so easily. 

However, at this point, Buddy was pretty sure Darnell didn’t want him to feel bad, so he’ll just try and let it go and focus on something else!

He decided to focus on the pets. The soft petting Darnell had been doing was nice. His embarrassment melted away into sleepy content as he focused on the soft pats and light scritches behind his ears. Buddy’s mind was perfectly blank as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Darnell gave a small smile and a sigh of relief at the sudden presence of Buddy’s light snoring. Darnell closed his eyes and accepted his fate to sleeping sitting up, even though it’ll probably hurt in the morning.

They both slept peacefully as the wind softly ran through the trees outside and the truck sat quietly on the roadside.

**Author's Note:**

> someone hold me like darnell holds buddy in episode 9


End file.
